


Run

by nerdangel111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel (just to be fair), Dean isn't a nice Demon, Demon!Dean, M/M, Season 10 spoiler, Sort of Non Con, lots of smut!!, only cause I love you guys :), poor Cas was just trying to help, there will be smut in other chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is, in a word, beat. So what do the Winchesters do when they're beat? Pray to Cas. Set during that Season 10 teaser video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIzUPD7KEw (in case you haven't seen it, that's it :P ) there will be more, maybe ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam's chest heaved, as he leaned heavily on the cold brick wall. The red light of the alarm was still flashing. He'd lost Dean, no, that THING, wasn't Dean Winchester. Far from it. The way it walked, the way it talked, it all seemed, so Dean. Sam shook his head. He couldn't think out that now. He had to figure out what he was going to do, if he found Dean, could he kill him? If he couldn't would the demon in Dean's body kill him? He hadn't been able to do it when he had the blade to the damn thing's neck, even when it's eyes went black, he, just couldn't do it. So he did, what he has always done best, he ran. He slid down the wall till he hit the ground. What could he do? Then, like the sun on the horizon, it dawned on him. Cas. He breathed out a sigh, and began to pray.

 

**Castiel, Cas? Please, it's Sam...Dean, he, he's....I need your help, please Cas** He had his eyes clenched shut, but he still heard the sound of soft beating wings beside him. His eyes opened slowly, and sure enough the trench-coated, dark haired angel stood right next to him, look typically confused. Sam jumped up and wrapped both arms around the trusted creature, Cas patted him lightly (if not a little awkwardly).

 

"Whats the matter Sam? Where's Dean, wait, why does it smell like sulfur?" Sam felt his eyes well up with tears at the mention of his brother, but he swallowed hard, and laid a hand on the angel's shoulder.

 

"Dean, he's," Sam still had trouble getting the words out, even having had weeks to practice.

 

"He's a demon Cas." Cas' head tilted slightly, and he narrowed his eyes, as if he didn't believe the younger Winchester, like he'd just told him he was a purple polka-dotted elephant, with quills. Then Cas nodded, looking around, then to Sam.

 

"Where is he?" he asked.

 

"I don't know, I, sorta lost him." Cas sighed, then nodded once again.

 

"Okay, I'm going to send you to another hide out, until I've subdued Dean."

 

"Wait, y-you're not gonna kill him?" Sam felt himself smile, something he hadn't done in God knows how long. Cas smiled as well.

 

"Of course not. Somewhere deep, maybe very deep down, he's still Dean." with that, Cas touched Sam's forehead and he was gone. He took in a deep breath, then turned down the hall. He could smell Dean's demon scent everywhere. It was kind of hard to track him, but he could do it. He had to. Turning another corner he heard a deep laugh all around.

 

"Aw, ain't that sweet. Heh, guess they scent a human to do an angel's job right?" that was Dean's voice, he had no doubt, but it sounded, some how, just, different. Cas turned around, hoping that Dean had appeared, but he wasn't there. But then he felt himself thrown onto the wall, and he slid down it slowly, just to be thrown again, this time held there. He looked up to see Dean, leaned on the opposite wall. It looked like Dean, better than he'd looked in a while to be honest. Still had those shocking green eyes, and it broke Cas' heart. Dean looked up at him and smirked.

 

"Hey there Cas." the angel shuddered at the sound of the revered nickname in the demon's tone. 

 

"I look pretty damn good, considering, I was dead. But, that ain't the first time this kinda thing has happened around you is it?" Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, and Cas was released. He stood, brushing himself off. Dean pushed himself off the wall as well, staring at Cas, as if he were waiting. And Cas knew exactly what the demon had in mind, but he steadied himself, and shook his head.

 

"No Dean." he stated simply. He knew Dean was wanting a fight, but he refused to damage the body more than the demon inside had already. Dean cocked his head slightly.

 

"No? Don't wanna fight me bible-thumper?" he threw Cas down the hallway with a glance.

 

"Afraid to go toe-to-toe now that we're equally matched ya coward?" Cas stood, and Dean punched him hard across the face, then again. He grabbed Cas by the lapels of his coat, and slammed him into the wall. He watched the blood run down the angel's forehead, and lip. Dean pushed on the split in those beautifully full lips, and Cas winced.

 

"Remember when you took me into that alley? And you beat me senseless? Remember that?"

 

"It was for your own good Dean, you wanted to quit!" Cas spat out, only to have Dean slap him across the face. Dean grabbed Cas' jaw hard.

 

"Maybe so, maybe so," he looked the angel up and down hungrily, as his eyes turn coal black. Cas looked away, he couldn't see those disgusting eyes on Dean's face. He suddenly felt the demon press Dean's body against his own, and his eyes shot back up. Dean's eyes switched back to green, and he smiled.

 

 

"Ya know angel boy, I know exactly what you and Sammy are thinking, you're thinking that, this ain't me, that I'm just possessed." He put his lips right next to Cas' ear.

 

"You're wrong." Cas' heart sunk at those words. 

 

 

"This is the new, and better me Cas." He ran his tongue across the shell of Cas' ear, that's when he was slammed hard into the other wall, and the angel was gone. He looked around and chuckled.

 

 

"Come on now Cas! You're gonna run from me?" he yelled. He knew the other was still in the bunker, he could smell him. Dean started walking through the halls, checking each room as he passed it.

 

 

"Come on now Cas, don't do this. It's me man!" he chuckled at his own words. He checked a few more rooms and sighed.

 

 

"Cas, man, you're really startin' to piss me off. I won't be ignored!" he yelled, kicking in the door to one of the monster holding rooms. He could smell the angel's sweet scent. Stepping inside he looked around, and felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned around to see Cas standing there, wide eyed and afraid, as the door slammed shut behind him. As Dean pulled the knife out of his back Cas glanced around the room, and realized what the symbols on the wall were, Enochian angel trapping.

 

"That's right buddy boy, you're trapped." Dean smiled, licking the blood off the knife. Dean took a step forward, and Cas backed away, they continued until Cas was backed against the door. Dean surged forward, and clamped something around the angel's neck. As soon as it was on, Cas felt weak, like all of his grace was just, gone. Dean held him up by the neck and smiled.

 

 

"You and me? We're gonna have fun."


	2. Too late (time to claim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas should've run when he had the chance...

"Didn't have to be this way ya know?" Dean said, walking to the middle of the room, looking around at the multitude of devices used for torture. Cas was Struggling to stand up, whatever Dean had put around his neck, it was bad news. It was metal, and had something etched into it. He pulled at it uselessly. Dean glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

 

"Ya coulda just run. Too little too late for that." he walked over and grabbed the collar around the angel's neck, dragging him to the middle of the room. Dean pulled down two wrist shackles from above them. He eyed the trenchcoat, a fondness in his eyes, he gently pulled it off, folding it and putting it behind him. Cas wanted to protest, more than anything, but whatever charm was in the collar was making him weak, and Dean took full advantage, tearing open his button up. Beautiful. Smooth, flawless skin, all for him. The hunter could hardly stand it, he needed more. He tore the shirt and jacket off of Cas' body, and quickly shackled the angel's arms over his head. Oh, god, yes! All that perfect body bared for Dean's enjoyment, which made a twisted grin appear on his face. Slowly he ran a hand down the trembling chest in front of him. Six years he's been waiting for this. To touch, to, kiss. He pressed his lips to one soft nipple, running his tongue over it, and pulling it between his teeth, eliciting an unholy sound from bitten red lips. Cas tried not to move into Dean's skilled mouth. But he was only...well...whatever he was. Dean's mouth felt so sinuously good , moving across his chest, down his body.

 

"Dean....please..." it honestly was meant to be a protest. Dean worked around, and back up to Cas' neck. His hands however, hand made their way to his trousers, slipping the belt out of it's loops. Cas' body was betraying him terribly. Responding in full to Dean's actions. The d(ean)mon grinned when he felt how tight Cas' pants were strained against his growing arousal. In one tug, the pants and boxers were on the floor. Castiel, an angel of the lord, powerful being that pulled Dean from the depths of hell, now stood, completely exposed, to the first creature to ever make him feel emotion. Dean was rock hard, with just one look. He wrapped his hands around the angel's body, feeling the muscles and smooth contours. 

 

"All mine Cas, from the second you stepped foot in that damn barn. Always have been..." Dean languidly wrapped a hand around the hard member pushing against his own erection. He chuckled, giving it a few firm strokes, causing, his, angel to shudder beautifully under his expert touch.

 

"What you do to me..." He kissed along the soft skin of Castiel's neck, biting down in some places, God in heaven, or wherever he was, Cas tasted amazing. Dean pulled away, admiring his work. The angel, no, HIS angel, naked and hard, looking at him with those soul piercing eyes, that were clouded with lust. Dean reached into Cas' jacket sleeve, retrieving an angel blade. With a smile he walked back to his toy.

 

"Aw Cas, you weren't gonna use this on me, were ya?" Cas squinted at the object, quickly realizing what it was. 

 

"N-no...neve-" the statement turned into a scream as Dean cut across his abdomen, bending down to lick the blood. Dean jumped back, covering his mouth. Cas eyed him with confusion. But, Dean brought himself back, standing and walking around to kneel behind Cas. He spread the poor whimpering creature's ass apart, licking across his twitching hole. Cas fought between the urge to move away, and to push back. The latter winning over. Cas moaned, pushing back, allowing Dean more access to fuck his tongue inside. A sound akin to a protest came out as Dean pulled away. Cas could hear a zipper pulling down, and felt the hot press of something hard between his cheeks. Dean pulled a packet of lube from his back pocket, and ripped it open. It was cold sliding across his hard cock, but he didn't care. He pulled his angels hips back, lining himself up.

 

"D-Dean...please, n-oh!" His spine arched as Dean pushed in, only a few inches. Cas gripped the shackles on his wrists. Dean was, so big. Not even all the way in, and Cas felt full. Dean pushed himself in, with one hard thrust. Cas' body tried to fight the intrusion, only managing to grip Dean tight. Dean laid his head on Cas' trembling shoulder. 

 

"Jesus Cas....so...so fuckin tight..." Deans eyes went black. He pulled out, almost all the way, just to slam in. Establishing a hard, brutal pace, he pounded into the tight heat. 

 

"Say it....say you're mine..." Dean growled. Cas whimpered. Dean wrapped a calloused hand around the angels cock. Cas whined, but caved quicker than he'd like to admit.

 

 

"Y-yours...." He said softly, hoping it was enough. When was it ever?

 

"Louder" Dean commanded.

 

 

"I-I am yours! S-since long before we met." Cas moaned as Dean quickened the pace. Cas fell (ha...) first, hot bursts of liquid across Deans hand. The tightening pulled Dean over with only a few thrusts. Dean pulled out, tucking himself away as the bunkers door opened. Dean unshackled Cas' hands. 

 

"Be right back." He walked out with a hammer. Cas grabbed the collar, and praise his father, he was able to get it unlocked with some shimming. He was clothes the moment he stood, and he disappeared to find Dean, and Sam. He grabbed Dean without hesitation, locking his arms, eyes glowing blue. 

 

"It's over Dean..."


End file.
